


The mystery of Steve Rogers all the way down the Dixie.

by Aikoss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), souther!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikoss/pseuds/Aikoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discover the mystery of Steve Rogers all the way down the Dixie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mystery of Steve Rogers all the way down the Dixie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawlessassholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessassholes/gifts).



> I hope you have a happy new year, sorry for the typos and this was kind of hard because I'm not North American. But it was fun to try this. =)

_And at the end, that was the problem, there were nobody._  
***

Tony has, for the most part, found to be the owner of a multibillionaire company to be pretty boring. This is probably because it’s boring indeed, full of boring meetings, with boring old pterodactyls that call themselves shareholders, borings parties with pretty women (yey!) with dulls minds (aww…) ---- he’s so much ahead of all this people that he feels the need to slow down, so one drink or all the bar to help pass this, is on OK in his books.  
It’s just that even with the help of his friend _“El Whisky”_ he’s still the most geniuses mind of the last years, which means he’s kind of, well, lonely. On the other hand, it means he got all the money that good ideas well sold could get, and we are back to our friend “El Whisky” and his amazing properties.

So, is not to be shocking or something, but is not a surprise to no one that his good friend would ditch him one day in the weirdest place ever, well at the end that’s what the good friends do, right?, ditch you when the alcohol is over, but the hurt of being left without more whiskey in God Knows Where is equal parts hurt and disappointment, well maybe more paint and hurt that the other one, God, his head was killing him.

Which is why he’s currently stuck under the morning sun in a place with tall grass and chirping birds.

See, he’s in what he calls conferences time. And conferences time has, this far, meant a lovely reconnection with different parts of the country and his lovely and unique snowflakes -in case of Las Vegas, grain of sand- of people. Tony has actually put some modicum of effort in this, which is more than he –or Pepper- can say of his after-Manhattan debacle. 

Let’s resume Manhattan:

Explosions, Alien’s that believe themselves to be Mythological Gods, explosions, the coolest green dr. ever, explosions, a pair of ninja twins, more explosions, a two-good-shoes Popsicle, and a tour for the outer space thru a portal, more explosions and a free fall with more explosions. Did Tony say explosions? 

Sooooo… 

After everybody was done and nobody wanted to go for some shawarma, they went in their merry ways, leaving Tony with a broken tower and friendless as before. After few months of feeling that there were more to do than just find new ways to improve his suit and mopping in the couch after running out of projects Pepper has enough. It wasn’t that she didn’t love him, it was just that to be a CEO and then the nanny of a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, was tiring, and the true be told, she was running out of ways to entertain Tony. So, she suggested a tour of conferences that ended here.  
…wherever here was.

While he’s busy calculating the chance of the birds stopping his annoying happy chirping, someone pass ridding under the nearby tree where he’s down. He look vaguely familiar, probably one of the attendance of last night conference. Tall, blond, broad shoulders and blue eyes that Tony is pretty sure are the same color of the sky.

Blue eyes that are beginning to fold under his eyebrows.

“Uh. Hi,” Tony says, as his new companion turns his head toward him.

“Butter my butt and call me a biscuit! Tony! Utcha doon?” –Wait, what?

“Wait, what?” Okay, not his more brilliant moment.

“Oh Tony, ya a may-us!”

No, really, _what?!_

So, remember the part about everybody going to their merry ways and leaving Tony and Manhattan behind? Well, Tony tried resisting for almost two days before start searching for his teammates and at the same time if he redecorated of one or five floors of the rebuilded Stark Tower, nobody was to tell on him, right? So at the end the tower was with more living floors that needed, or one or three over the top gyms and range, there were nobody to say something.

But the thing is that, he couldn’t find them, so if those floors went unused for some time and after few months closed and then erased of the numbers on the elevator, well, what you know the drill, there were nobody to say something. So, if the acceptance of doing the tour wasn’t just for his love of doing it, if not to do some deep search for his teammates, well, what could he say? 

But definitely he didn’t speck to find Capitan America in middle of nowhere! 

“Tony, heidihire yew?” Say Steve, while serving him tea in a little old fashion cup

"I’m serious," Tony adds before the other can say anything more. "I mean, just based off the current rate the words out of your mouth that doesn’t have sense, we probably are no more in Kansas, right? I mean, it can’t be the strangest dream I’ve ever got. Maybe the last whisky was mixed piss of something; definitely it tastes like piss of something..." He whips out his phone, bringing up to his face and then in the other guy’s face. "What do you say—"  
“Nai,” the other guy says. He looks out thru the window toward the sky like he’s seriously weighing if getting out was better than staying with Tony. Meanwhile Tony tries not to let his hurt show.

“Argh, this is to bitter Steve!"- Why way to go Tony, letting drop the little china tea cup- “oh shit Steve! That’s fine, I can pay for it," Tony says blithely. "I can afford it, if that’s the problem."

There’s a pause, then a heavy sigh. “Put wishes in one hand and shit in the other and see which one fills up first, Tony” The Captain says, half-defeated.

Tony sighs too.

***  
Tony manages to find out, over the next ten minutes, that his new friend—if he can be called that—is indeed the Captain America that fought with him at Manhattan.

"Why are you here?" Tony asks.

Steve's gaze was the same with which one observes a child asking silly questions. though it’s a little undermined by how he is wearing faded overalls and a white tight t-shirt—Steve is gifted with some lovely strong arms and a big back. Not that he wants anyone to know that.

“Playin possum," Steve says. A pause, then, as if admitting a great weakness, he adds, "Besides, the new creation makes me nervous as a long-tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs, yallknow"

Yeah and this speech pattern was making Tony nervous too, he didn’t remember this accent in Steve Rogers. Maybe aliens on the sky could made anybody forget the accent of a person, right?

"You’re right." Tony nods sagely, though he doesn’t have the slightest idea at all of what Steve was talking about. He’s never really had to deal with trying to understand that kind of slang, but he sure knows enough about nodding in the corrects moments, thank you old Howie. "So do you wanna talk like a normal person or what?"

"Whut kind of question is that? Tony ya could start an argument in an empty house."

"Uh, sorry?"

“Don’t take me wrong, but aim happier than a tornado in a trailer park but so I could be happy as a dead pig in the sunshine of awl this.” Steve just smiled at Tony, and Tony finds himself smiling back.

Steve’s kind of a cute with that accent, but he’d do without all the sayings too. This is probably the first semi-normal conversation that Tony’s had since he got to in the past months. “Say, if you wake up in a barn not knowing where you are and are having the most surreal conversation with Captain America, what would you do?”

 _“Bless your heart"_ Steve says promptly.


End file.
